


Precedent

by wingeddeanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Wound Tending, let dean say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/pseuds/wingeddeanmon
Summary: Dean has trouble admitting his feelings.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Precedent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaltyWords (agent4hire22)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22/gifts).



> Thank you to winchester-reload for hosting Suptober over on tumblr :D

Rain had been pouring down since they rolled into town. The impala skidded to a stop on the wet asphalt outside of a dingy motel. The humidity seeped into everything, and Dean was already in a bad mood from it. 

He got out first, closing the door heavily. Castiel stepped out after him and looked around, squinting at the dark sky. Steam from the heat of the car rose around them, and Dean retrieved his bag from the trunk and went to the motel's office to check in.

By the impala, Castiel still stood in the rain and Dean sighed and grabbed his wrist, tugging him along. "You look weird just standing there, man. Come on."

He lead him into their motel room, rolling his eyes a bit when he saw there was only one queen sized bed in the room. Just as Dean was preparing to launch into a rant about service, Castiel sat on the bed and looked at Dean, tilting his head slightly. Distantly, Dean remembered Sam going on about how he needed a break and to get out of the bunker and just enjoy things, and Castiel offered to go along with that slightly hopeful and eager to please look in his eye that Dean just couldn't say no to. All his protests stopped there, suddenly seeming pointless, and he reluctantly set his bags down.

Two days and a pair of dead vetalas later, the case was done and Dean had to be dragged back to the motel. He was covered in scratches, although he'd been lucky enough to not become the vetalas' next meal by grabbing his knife just in time. Castiel had been fighting off the other, for a bit too long.

Dean grabbed his duffel bag and poured a bottle of brandy over the worst of the wounds before he started to get to work on them. In the background, Castiel floundered for a few moments before he went over.

"Let me help," Castiel said.

"I'm fine, Cas." Dean said, waving him off.

Castiel gave him a deflated look but nodded and stepped back again. A wave of regret went through him, and Dean started to make excuses.

"Your angel… whatever powers are down again. No point in wasting them, right?"

"If that's what you want, Dean." Castiel said.

He still had the same sad, unbelieving look on his face so Dean tried again.

"Look, I'll just be sore for a couple days. No big deal. We gotta save your angel juice for when we actually need it."

There was no change in Castiel's expression, and Dean was about to try again when Castiel spoke.

"Why won't you let me help you?"

Well shit. That was the big question wasn't it, and not one Dean could easily explain away.

"Do you not trust me?" Castiel asked, "I thought we were over…"

"We are." Dean said and Castiel gave him another disbelieving look. "We are. Just don't see a point in-"

"Wasting my 'angel juice', I know."

"So what's the problem then?"

"Why don't you let me help?"

"You know why."

Dean sighed, cringing inwardly a bit.

"No, I don't, because you never told me." Castiel said, being more insistent than he usually was. "So, tell me. If I 'know why' then you should have no problem telling me."

"Cas…"

"Maybe you should call me Castiel. Since you don't trust me."

"Christ, Cas, it's not like that."

"Then what is it 'like?'"

"That's not fair."

"And this is?"

Dean winced at that one. He was right. Of course he was. None of this was fair.

"What do you want me to say? Everything's sunshine and rainbows and nothing bad ever happened?"

"You know that isn't what I meant."

"Then what did I mean?"

"Why don't you tell me? You still haven't answered my original question."

"It isn't that easy."

"But it is when you're dealing with women. Is that what this is about?"

_ Shit. _

"What? No." Dean said, automatically denying it.

Castiel stared at him for a bit more then sighed. "Alright, Dean."

After that, Castiel jetted off again when he was sure Dean could make it back to the bunker alive. He was distant, and as much as Dean tried to brush it off, he couldn't. It didn't help that Sam immediately assumed they got into a fight (which wouldn't be completely inaccurate) and told him to apologize. Still, the guilty feeling nagged at him and it wasn't very long until he called Castiel back.

When he appeared, Castiel looked at him with a skeptical squint. Dean sighed and opened up his arms.

"Okay, heal me." 

"What?"

"Heal me. That's what you wanted to do, right?"

"You said you didn't need it."

"Yeah and…" Dean stopped himself, his tone getting too combative and he tried again. "And… I changed my mind. You… were right, Cas."

Castiel smiled a bit at that, the smug fucker.

"I was… right?"

"Yeah you were. Can you just heal me and get it over with?"

Castiel smiled and went closer. He raised his hand and touched two fingers to Dean's forehead, quickly healing him.

"Anything else?" Castiel asked.

"I… yeah. I… care about you." Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Castiel watched him, head tilting a bit. He grabbed Castiel's wrist, tugging him forward. The angel practically fell onto him, and Dean cupped his face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "There. Okay?"

Castiel smiled, pleased with himself. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, Cas. That's all."

"Alright, Dean," Castiel said in a much more chipper voice.

Smug fucker.


End file.
